Police! America x OC Protect Me
by Pineapplebombgirl
Summary: Julia Parkinson had things she loved about New York and things she really did not appreciate. Getting mugged is probably in the latter. Though when a self proclaimed hero swoops in to save her. Well, easy to say she wouldn't mind. (Americaxoc attempted crappy fluff. Read at risk of the fluffy bunnies)


Hello my fellow readers and authors~ this is a story I wrote uhhh a long long time ago? I just thought it'd be fun to share some of my old works XD

I have a confession. I don't know why I write so much for America. Honestly, he's not my favorite character! XD (although he's in top 5) sooo I don't know why there's so much of him, oh well more love to go around right? XD

GUESSING GAME: hint hint. There are four defined characters in this story. Two are hetalia characters and two are either my OC or er...surprise mysterious character. I'll give you all virtual brownies if you guess them all XD

Disclaimer: I doth nay own thy hetalia which graces it's presence in thees mind and life. Thee doth only ownith thine OCs

AND ACTION!

-~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_,_,_~_,_,_~_~_~_~_~_~

Julia sighed in frustration as she walked down the busy streets of New York. It was always just so busy and crowded. If she was going to take a Cab to work, she would always be late due to the traffic that was always present. Although Julia did love somethings about New York as well. Including the liveliness of the people as well as the shows, and the presence of excitement. Swiftly weaving through people likewise busy, Julia decided to take a quick shortcut through a small park as there would be less people as well as noise.

While thinking Julia passed the park, eager to get to work so that she would not be late. Sighing she smiled slightly as the snow as it seemed to cover up the pollution and dirt surrounding the city. However her good mood was quickly taken away when a jerking motion ripped her messenger bag from her grasp. Falling to the ground after being shoved, Julia quickly caught herself while looking up in disbelief. Had she really just been robbed?! And right in front of her did they do it no less! This was another reason she sometimes hated New York more than she loved it.

Growling in anger, Julia quickly stood up, brushing a loose piece of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. Her dark brown eyebrows furrowed in anger as her nose scrunched up. Seeing the thief with her bag just up ahead, Julia charged after the criminal, yelling at him to give it back. Though as though they were deaf, they continued to ignore Julia and jog to the end of the park, running across the street as there was miraculously a stop light.

Running after the thief she continued to yell at them to stop, smacking into people as she went. Her heart pounded as she began to grow tired from jogging after the person, slowly distance increasing between the two. Giving one last go, Julia charged towards the criminal with desperate hope, praying that she would be able to catch them along with her bag. And as if her prayers had been answered, the thief was tackled to the ground just as Julia had stopped running, clearly out of breath.

The criminal moaned on the ground as Julia rescuer got off of them. Taking a closer look, she observed her hero. It was a man in a police uniform, a coat over the outfit due to the cold weather. His hair was wheat colored and fairly short minus the cowlick sticking up as if it was in a rebellious. He had optimistic blue eyes that gazed down at her as he smiled. Quickly letting his partner take over, a man who looked fairly similar to her rescuer but instead had violent colored eyes and longer wavy hair with a long strand of circled hair sticking up, the man who saved Julia's bag quickly approached her.

"I'm guessing this belongs to you?" He grinned and gestured for the girl to take her messenger bag away from him.

Staring for a moment, Julia blinked before shaking her head and giving a small nod while taking the bag. Nodding she thanked him. Not prepared to be greeted with a flamboyant and slightly obnoxious laugh, Julia flinched and stared up at the officer who continued to laugh up to the sky his hands on his hips.

"What's so funny?" Julia asked defensively as she held her messenger bag to her chest, panting still from running. Her breath was visible in the frosty air and her nose was cherry red.

The officer looked down at her with a Cheshire like grin. "Well, there's no need to thank me! Im the hero! It's what I do!" He then proceeded to laugh like a mad man again, his similar looking partner glancing over and smiling apologetically.

Julia shifted from one foot to the other. "U-um I should probably get going. It was nice meeting you Officer, and thank you once again." She quickly nodded in thanks before quickly slinging her bag over her shoulder and once again making her way to work.

"Eh? Hey wait up!" The officer cried after her and jogged to walk by her.

Julia hesitantly glanced over at him. "Yes Officer?"

"Well, first of all, I'm Alfred F. Jones." He grinned before giving a sly wink.

Julia tried to ignore the burning sensation on her cheeks, knowing it wasn't from the bitter cold. "Hello Alfred, my names Julia Parkinson." She really wanted him to get on with what he needed from her.

"Its nice to meetcha Julia!"

After a brief walk of silence, Julia glanced over at Alfred, a wary glance going his way. "Um...Alfred I don't mean to be rude, but why are you following me?" She asked cautiously, walking a farther from him.

Alfred looking over in surprise at Julia his blue eyes widening. "I thought that was obvious! To protect you of course!"

Julia gave an astonished look to the officer. "P-protect me from what?!" It slightly bothered the dirty blonde that he didn't think she was independent enough for self defense. Then again she did just have her bag stolen...

Her thoughts write interrupted when Alfred gave his loud signature laugh once more before smiling gently down at Julia. "I don't think you want to go through what happened back there again," He answered with a nod of his head into the direction they came from before continuing. "So I figured I would be some sort of bodyguard and make sure you got to where you needed to go safely! After all, I AM the hero!"

Julia blinked repeatedly as she stared at the officer smiling down at her before simply looking ahead. "Oh...Then I guess I should thank you."

"I already told ya you don't need to thank me. It's my job as the hero to protect beautiful girls like you." He gave a flirtatious wink and jabbed his thumb to his chest. Julia had to blink a few times for she thought that she had seen the American flag waving right behind him as well as sparkles shimmering by him. She really needed to get out more.

Julia stopped for a moment. Beautiful? Her cheeks flushed and she quickly caught up to Alfred who was telling her to pick up the pace. From that moment on though, she couldn't help but glance at the blue eyed man beside her. He did not know when to be quiet, and must have smiled so often that she wouldn't be surprised to find that his face had stuck that way forever. His laugh did hurt his ears, but Julia couldn't help but slightly admire him, her heart fluttering in her chest. It sounded so stupid like a dramatic romance novel. But cliches had to happen somehow right?

Julia smiled softly and listened to Alfred yap on about his life. She tried to listen, but her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts.

He had said he would protect her.

And that meant a lot to Julia

Well if that isn't the laziest paragraph spacer i don't know what is.

IVE NEVER BEEN TO NEW YORK SO EXCUSE EH MOI IF I GOT IT WRONG *dramatically runs away like france*

*puts teacher glasses on* And this students is why you do track so you can freakin trample the jerk who try's to mug you. Though you may or may not get the person of your dreams if they do...*raises tennis shoes in the air like I'm in deep thought* herm to do track or not to do track ( my Shakespeare unit is taking over my small unsocial life I swear I'm gonna die)

Please review and tell me what you thought of this little story of mine~ I honestly appreciate every little comment! ^^ (though long reviews don't hurt eith-/shot by Switzerland)

Ciao!


End file.
